Sheep and Roses
by bunnyfan11
Summary: Autumn moves into the small town of Bluebell after her cousin hands Star Farm to her. After getting lost on her way, Autumn meets Ash and Cam, two villagers from Bluebell. Will she be able to strengthen the friendship between the two twin towns or will Autumn fall victim to her past and Cheryl's Pranks?
1. Prologue: Beautiful Change

_**Hello, yeah I know it's been forever since I posted anything for Sheep and Roses. I have decided to completely rewrite this story. I didn't like how the story was and it was hard for me to keep writing it so I'm changing it up. I hope you guys in enjoy the new story. I'm sorry if you liked the old one better, but I want to be able to write what I love.**_

Past

Ash and Cam stared at the beautiful stained glass window in the church. The woman's parakeet green hair was tied up in two side buns and a braid. Her eyes were a very beautiful and rare shamrock green. She wore a very serene look. "Where do you think she went?" Ash asked.

"The Harvest Goddess or Sabine?" Cam questioned.

"Both of them." He replied.

"Well, I think Sabine went to her grandparents. As for the Harvest Goddess, who knows. She could be anywhere." His friend answered.

"Why do you think she left?" Cam looked at Ash, asking for clarification. "Sabine," Ash responded.

"She said something came up at home. I'm sure she's fine, Ash." Cam told him.

"Do you think she'll ever come back? Everyone in town really liked her."

"I don't know Ash. You were just as much her 'little brother' as I was."

"Speaking of which, My mom is going to have a baby. It's supposed to be a girl, but you never know. Dad is really excited, but he's worried she'll end up like me." Ash laughed.

"No, I think she'll probably develop a big brother complex." Cam joked.

Ash playfully hit Cam. "I doubt it." Cam laughed and Ash joined in.

"So why do you think the Harvest Goddess left?" Cam asked.

"Because the towns both think they're the best thing since string cheese. We all use to get along so well now all we do is fight and bicker. The towns can't survive without each other. Konohana sells us their crops and we sell them animal products. The only time the towns even get together anymore is at the cooking festivals." Ash answered.

"It's not even really a festival anymore. Konohana wins almost every year and that was when they traded with us. You can only make so much with eggs, milk, and whatever Diego sells." Cam explained.

"The animals are getting sick more often and the last time I saw Nori she said their crops weren't doing well either."

"It's true. My flowers don't look as good now and it much harder to keep them alive. If something doesn't change, Bluebell and Konohana might be ghost towns in a few years." Ash nodded in agreement and they looked back at the stained glass window.

"I was kinda hoping that Sabine could change that."

Present

Autumn sighed and dismounted her horse, Winter. He trotted over to a pond and started to drink. Even with the directions from her cousin, Autumn had managed to get completely lost. It was nice that Sabine had given her a place to live, but if she didn't find her way there quickly, Autumn would be spending another night on the cold, hard, wet ground. How was she supposed to prove to Andy she was capable of surviving on her own if she couldn't even get to the right village?

Her white Shetland finished his drink and laid down. Autumn sat next to him and brushed through his coat. "Sometimes you have to get lost before you can find yourself." She reminded herself. "We'll get there Winter. Hopefully before we run out of food."

"Um, excuse me? Are you lost?" A young man asked. He had light green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He wore a white work shirt and baggy brown pants with suspenders. He had an orange-red plaid ivy hat, red-brown gloves, and brown shoes. There was another guy next to him who had his hands in his black dress pants pockets. He wore a lavender dress shirt with a plum vest and a loose yellow tie. He had a purple newsboy hat. His eyes wear almost an olive green and his dirty blonde hair was slightly longer than the other boy's.

Autumn stood up and wiped the dirt off of her jeans. "Yeah. Can you help me? I'm looking for Bluebell Village."

"Bluebell? Are you sure you don't mean Konohana?" The red-hatted man asked.

"Maybe, but my cousin told me Star Farm was in Bluebell, the town next to Konohana. Did I get them mixed up?" Autumn questioned.

"No, Star Farm is in Bluebell, but no one has moved into Bluebell in forever." The purple dressed one answered.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried there for a moment. So can you tell me how to get there?" She asked.

"We're actually on our way there now." The red-hatted guy told her.

"Can I tag along? I'm Autumn." She asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course. I'm Ash." He shook her hand.

"I'm Cam." The other introduced, shaking Autumn's hand.

"Let's get going." Ash smiled. The two boys started to lead Autumn and Winter down the mountain towards Bluebell.

"So Autumn, where are you from?" Ash asked.

"Originally, I'm from the city, but I've been moving around a lot. I was on my grandparent's farm for the last two years. Some of the crops they grow there are amazing and before I left, we had just gotten a new calf. She was the sweetest little thing." Autumn paused and blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start rambling."

Ash smiled. "It's fine. You really seem to like farming."

Autumn nodded. "It's hard work, but it pays off and I enjoy it. I love working with the animals and I had a small plot back on my grandparent's farm where I planted flowers."

"Do you have a favorite flower?" Cam asked.

"Not really. There are too many to choose from. Lilies are pretty especially stargazer lilies. Roses are nice and I do like Forget-Me-Nots." She answered.

"Maybe when you get the proper tools and are settled in, I can give you some seeds to get you started." Cam offered.

"I would love that," Autumn told him. Winter bopped her on the back of her head. "Oh, sorry boy. I forgot." She walked over to her cart and opened it. She pushed boxes aside and searched until she found Winter's feed bag and the last of the oats from Rosebud Farm, her grandparent's farm. Autumn filled up the bag, closed the cart door and put the feed bag on Winter. "I'm sorry. So do you two live in Bluebell?" She asked.

"Yeah. I work for my mother." Ash answered.

"I run a flower shop next to Howard's Cafe," Cam replied. The three walked past a beautiful looking church. Sakura petals surrounded the three of them as they walked into the European-style town.

"It's beautiful. Look at all of the cherry blossoms." Autumn gaped.

Ash and Cam smiled. "Welcome to Bluebell."


	2. Chapter 1: Star Farm

**_I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean for it to take so long to get a new chapter out. School takes a lot out me so I can't write as often as I would like too! I'm trying to work out a posting schedule so please bear with me for a bit longer! Once I get that worked out, I'll trying my best to post on time!_**

Cheryl sat in front of the window and waited. Where was he? Ash and Cam were never this late coming home. It was bad enough that Cam was monopolizing her big brother, but now they were behind. Her mother didn't seem to mind, but it bugged Cheryl. She hadn't known her father very well before he passed away. She didn't want to be alone. Cheryl didn't want anyone or anything to take her big brother away from her. Ash was her's; no one else could have him.

Finally, Cheryl spotted them, but there was an intruder with her brother and his best friend. A girl, who wore a bright and annoying smile, walked next to them. Who the heck was she? What did she want with Ash? Was she from the other village? No one could have Ash especially not a girl from Konohana.

She shot out of her chair and opened the front door. Cheryl pushed the girl from her thoughts and rushed towards Ash. "BIG BROTHER!" She cried, extending her arms. She wrapped them around Ash's waist. "You're late," Cheryl whined.

"I'm sorry Cheryl." Ash apologized, hugging her back.

"Well, I better get going before town hall closes. Thanks for the help. It was nice to meet you guys." The girl spoke.

"See you later Autumn." Ash smile.

"It was nice meeting you too," Cam replied. She smiled and waved good-bye as she walked off with her horse.

"Good riddance." Cheryl thought. Now she could have Ash all to herself without resorting to more desperate measures.

* * *

"Well, Autumn. That should be all for now. I hope Star Farm is in good hands." Mayor Rutger smiled. His wife, Rose, handed her a set of keys.

"Each of those keys goes to Star Farm. They should be labeled." Rose told her. Autumn played with the three keys. One for the barn, the coop, and the house. She could help, but smile and hug the kind woman.

"I don't know how do thank you." Autumn couldn't wait to call and tell Sabine. Her cousin would be so proud of her and now she could prove her older brother wrong.

"Just do your best. We don't want your cousin's hard work to go to waste." Rose laughed.

"I'll send someone by in the morning to give you a tour of the town. Please tell Sabine hello for us." Rutger pleaded.

Autumn nodded. "Of course. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome Ms. Hawthorne. Good luck and work hard." He chuckled. "May the Harvest Goddess bless you." Autumn waved and walked out.

"Bless me, huh? I doubt it." She scoffed. Autumn grabbed Winter's reins and started towards her new home. If the Harvest Goddess cared about her, she wouldn't be here. She would have a nice job in the city. Maybe she would have had a normal childhood that didn't involve getting pawned off to her grandparents. But it was obvious that if there was a Harvest Goddess, she didn't give a crap about Autumn.

Autumn lead Winter up the dirt path to the pasture. She quickly unhooked him from the cart and walked over to the barn. A padlock prevented the barn door from opening so Autumn tried the keys until she found the right one. Sliding the door opened, Autumn cringed as the smell of mold and other horrors fill her nose. Mice ran to hide as the barn lights came on. "Great. I know what I'm doing tomorrow." Autumn groaned. She turned off the lights and closed the barn door. She removed Winter's reins and put them in the cart. Unlocking the front door of her new house, she moved cardboard boxes inside. Unlike the barn, the house was in pretty good condition. It was almost like someone had come in to clean it. She didn't bother unpacking anything except for the bed sheets and her pillow. She could sort through all of the boxes tomorrow. Autumn looked at her watch for the time. She hadn't adjusted it to the new time zone so it showed 5 o'clock back home. Sabine and Andy would still be up, probably working around Rosebud Farm. She checked to make sure that the landline worked and then dial her cousin's number. It rang for a bit before some picked up.

"Rosebud Farms, Sabine speaking." The familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Sabine. It's Autumn."

"Hi, Autumn. Did you make it to Star Farm safely?" Her cousin questioned.

"We got lost on the way but I ran into two of the locals and they helped me out."

"Who'd you run into? It's been a while since I was last there."

"They said their names where Ash and Cam."

"I remember them. Ash and Cam are about your age. They were pretty close friends of mine despite being much younger than me. Called them my little brothers. The two are almost polar opposites of each other which is why it amazes me that they were such good friends."

"Sounds like you really like them." Autumn laughed.

"They're good kids. If you try, I'm sure the three of you could be good friends."

"We'll see. How's Andy?" Autumn asked.

"He's not doing too well Autumn. Ruby and Sarah have been helping out around the farm, but I don't think he's gotten over grandma and you leaving." She paused. "He really misses you."

"Sabine, he's knows that I had to get out of there. I can't stay in that house anymore."

"I know…" She sighed. "If you get the chance, call him. When you're settled in more, We can plan a day together where we can come to visit."

"Alright. It's pretty late Sabine, I'm gonna get some sleep." Autumn told her.

" Good night Autumn." She hung up and Autumn went to lay in bed. She had to get out of there. There was no way Autumn could have made it another day in that house. Andy could beg, plead, and bribe, but she wouldn't do it. Maybe if she hadn't spent most of her childhood with her grandmother, she could have stayed there longer. Maybe…

Autumn rolled onto her stomach and as tears rolled down her face, she cried herself to sleep.

A knock came to the front door before Autumn had even climbed out of bed. She rolled out of bed and went to the door. "Ash?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Autumn." He smiled.

"Do you need something?" She asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Our mom sent us down to help you clean up the barn and the coop," Ash answered.

"Us?" Standing next to Ash, was a little girl with long blonde pigtails which were tied up with red ribbons and her eyes were light green. She was holding a chick in her hands.

"Autumn, this is my little sister Cheryl. Cheryl, this is Autumn." He introduced.

"Hello!" The little girl smiled brightly.

"Hi, Cheryl. It's nice to meet you."

"We brought you one of our new chickens to help you start off." She told Autumn holding out the chick. Autumn held out her hands and took the little yellow chick from Ash's little sister. It struggled in her hands, trying to break free from her grasp so Autumn put it into an empty box.

"We got you some seed too." Ash pointed to a large bag that was laying against the wall of the coop.

"Thanks. I've got a couple of brooms in Winter's cart so I'll unlock it as soon as I get changed. You guys can come in and wait but it's kind of a mess." Autumn offered.

"Sure, if you want we can unpack some of your stuff and put it away." Ash and Cheryl walked inside and Autumn picked up a box of her clothes.

"There's a box over by the kitchen full of utensils if you want to unpack that. I'll be right back." She walked to the bathroom and started to change out of her clothes from yesterday.

* * *

Ash looked around Sabine's old house. It looked so different now without all of the pictures on the walls and books covering the floor. Sabine had been a big bookworm. She told him and Cam stories whenever they came over. Cam would stroke her Russian Blue kitten, Veil, while she read to them and Noel, her Bernese Mountain Dog, would lay next to Ash.

"Ash!" Cheryl called, breaking him from his thoughts. "Are you going to come help?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Ash answered. He went into the kitchen to start unpacking Autumn's utensils. She must have been a very organized person because Autumn had labeled and sorted everything in those boxes. He left the cabinets open when he put something away so Autumn could see where it had been placed.

"Sorry, it took so long," Autumn spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's alright. We're almost done with this box." Ash replied.

"Oh, thanks. I'm going to go unlock the cart so when you do finish, I'll be in the coop." She told them, picking up the cardboard box she had placed the little chick in. Autumn walked out of house and Ash went back to the box. He pulled out the last bag of silverware when Cheryl tugged on his shirt.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Cheryl asked, handing him a picture fame. Ash looked at it. There were four people in the picture. An old woman and man who must have been her grandparents, a younger version of Autumn, a young man standing next to her. He looked very similar to Autumn having the same brown hair and green eyes, but his skin was much paler than her's.

"Let's just leave it on the table. Autumn can choose where to put it." Ash told her, setting the picture down on the table. "Autumn's waiting for us outside so let's hurry up." Cheryl ran out of the house and Ash closed the door behind him.

Autumn's white shetland was feeding in the pasture that had managed to survive through the winter's Sabine hadn't been there. The little chick was watching Autumn sweep from the inside of a flower pot and Cheryl was rushing back to him with a broom in her hands. "Here big brother!" Cheryl smiled, handing him the broom.

"Thank you, Cheryl. Why don't you ask Autumn if there is anything else for you to help with?" Ash suggested.

"Okay!" Ash and his sister walked over to the chicken coop where Autumn had started sweeping. "Autumn, is there anything I can help you with?" Cheryl asked.

"Hmm, do you think you can wash the windows on the house? I can get a rag for you." Autumn questioned. Cheryl nodded and Autumn laid her broom against the wall before leaving to get Cheryl a rag.

"Why do we have to help with her chores? We were up early doing our own." Cheryl whined.

"Because Mom asked us to and it's nice. Besides Cheryl, it's not like we're going to be doing this every day." Ash explained.

"Here's the washrag Cheryl. If you need some help don't be afraid to ask." Autumn told her as she walked back into the coop.

"Thanks, Autumn!" Cheryl smiled. She took the rag and skipped off to do the windows. Autumn picked back up her broom and went back to sweeping.

"So what's Cam doing today?" She asked.

"He's working today. Yesterday was one of the few days we take off together. Howards argues that he works too often, but you can only convince that guy to take so much time off." He answered.

"I see. So what do you normally do on your days off?"

"Well, I usually just hang out with our animals or spend my time over at Howard's talking with Laney. Cam will go to the mountains and relax by the rivers and lakes most of the time. We hung out by the pond near the top on the Bluebell side yesterday. We had been coming back when we ran into you." Ash explained. "You should come with us the next time we go." He offered.

"I'm not the biggest fan of bodies water actually so I'll have to decline that offer."

"Why? A little water never hurt anyone." Ash questioned.

"You or Cheryl won't mind showing me around town, would you?" Why did she change the subject? Autumn hadn't even answered his question.

"AHHHHHH!"

"CHERYL!" Ash dropped his broom and ran to his younger sister. Cheryl was sitting in the dirt pathway with the wash rag in front of her. She had a look of fear on her face as she stared at her hand.

"Cheryl, are you okay?" Autumn asked as Ash got on his knees in front of his sister.

"I-I got bit by a spider." Cheryl cried, wrapping her arms around Ash.

"Do you know what kind of spider it was?" Autumn asked, kneeling next to her.

"N-no."

"Sorry Autumn, but I'm gonna take her home." Ash apologized.

"No, it's alright. When you get home you should clean the bite and try to ice it. I'd keep an eye on it too in case it's venomous." Autumn informed.

"Thanks. I'll show you around town later." He offered.

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

Cheryl smiled as they walked away from Star Farm to home. Her plan had sort of worked. At least she wouldn't have to help that stupid girl clean up anymore, but now Ash was going to be showing her the town. She could cross that bridge when she came to it. One problem at a time. There was no way this city girl could last long here. If she needed to Cheryl could run that girl out of town. She'd just need to collect a few "terrifying" and "gross' creatures as the past girls had called them. No one could have her big brother. Ash was her's.

 _ **Thank you so much for waiting so long for a chapter. I promise I'll work out a schedule so I can post more often. Please leave a comment on what I can do better with my story so I can work on becoming a better author. Until next time...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Bluebell

_**Sup guys! I bring you all the second chapter of Sheep and Rose's rewrite. I hope you guys like it. I'm still working on a schedule for posting but I'm planning to try and post every third week of the month. An exact day is still a work in progress if I decide on one at all. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

Autumn sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was finally done. Winter trotted in with Estella, the little chick that Ash's mother had given her, following happily behind. He tried his best not to step on the small chick who was in and out from underneath him. Estella was clearly a very chatty chicken because the small bird wouldn't stop chirping. Winter looked from the chick to Autumn and glared. She let out a giggle and grabbed his brush.

"You better get used to it Winter. Estella might not be the only chick that follows you around." She told him as she brushed through Winter's coat and mane.

"Autumn?" A voice called out.

"I'm in the barn." She shouted. Autumn continued to brush Winter as Cam entered the barn.

"Evening." Cam greeted.

"What's up?" She asked, putting her broom against the wall.

"Ash asked me to take you around town. He said he offered but his mother needed his help." He answered.

"Oh, alright. Just let me put Estella in the coop and we can head." Cam nodded and watched as Autumn carefully picked up the baby chicken and carried her over to the coop. Autumn closed the coop door and then she and Cam started towards town.

"Over there's the shipping bin. You can put pretty much anything in there. Up on that hill is the Church where Nathan and Alisa stay. That path takes you to the over the mountain to Konohana." Cam explained.

"What's Konohana like?" Autumn asked.

"It's hard to remember. It's been years since anyone's really gone over there." He answered.

"But it's so close by. Why won't you visit and trade with the villagers?"

"Konohana and Bluebell developed a rivalry over the years. For some reason, both towns think that they're superior to the other. Now the only time we ever meet with anyone from Konohana is during the monthly cooking festivals."

"Well, that sucks." Autumn sulked.

"Yeah, it does," Cam muttered. "There used to be a way through the mountain, a tunnel. It made traveling over there a lot easier, but it just caved in one day. Nathan thinks it's because the Harvest Goddess was tired of our bickering."

"Seems like a lot of people miss the way things use to be."

"Change can be a good thing. Other times it can cause a ton of problems." Cam and Autumn walked farther into town.

"That is Jessica's Animals. It's where Ash and his sister live with their mother. They sell livestock. Across from them is Grady's Animals. He and his daughter Georgia sell pets and horse. Careful not to get the two mixed up. Above Jessica's is Enrique's shop. He sells whatever he wants so their will be different things on the shelves all the time. His brother just tends to their chickens. They have another brother over in Konohana named Raul. Those three are pretty much the only people who cross over the mountain.

"Eileen's workshop is above Enrique. Next door to her is Town Hall, home the mayor and his wife, Rose but you already knew that. My flower stall is next to them and next to me is Howard's Cafe. Howard runs it with his daughter Laney." Cam explained

"What's that board for?" Autumn asked.

"Request. When someone in town needs something, they post it on the board with a time limit for when they need it by. Then if someone else has extra of that item, they take the request down and then give the item to the person who needs it. Eileen will randomly post work request so if you need her to build something, just give her whatever she needs for the project."

"Ah, good evening Cam." A white-haired young man greeted.

"Evening Mikhail. Are you heading out already?" Cam asked.

"Yes, I'm hoping to get to the next town before the heat of summer hits," Mikhail answered, adjusting the instrument case that was on his back.

"What instrument do you play?" Autumn asked, curiously.

Mikhail smiled. "Violin. It has such a beautiful sound that I just can't resist playing it."

"I used to play the cello when I lived in the city, but it's been so long." She giggled.

"I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Mikhail." He introduced.

"I'm Autumn. I just moved into Star Farm yesterday." Autumn replied.

"It's unfortunate that we can talk more, but I need to be going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Autumn."

"You too." She waved.

"Have a safe trip, Mikhail. Hope to see ya in the Fall." Cam told him.

"I won't be back till Winter. I'm spending Fall in Konohana this year."

"Just come visit for the Music Festival. You know Rose loves hearing you and Elena play."

"Of course. I won't miss it for the world." Mikhail waved goodbye before turning and leaving Bluebell.

"You got lucky. If we had missed Mikhail you wouldn't have been able to meet him for a while." Cam told her.

"He leaves every summer?" Autumn questioned.

"He complains about the heat a lot. That and the weather changes a lot here so it puts a lot of stress on his violin and messes with the tuning." He answered. "It's late. Want to grab something from Howard's to eat?"

"I don't have a whole lot of money right now," Autumn admitted.

"Howard's is pretty generous when it comes to new villagers. He'll lower the prices for you for about a month before you have to pay full price." Cam explained.

"No, Cam." Autumn started. "I'm broke. The most I have is probably enough for an egg, uncooked."

"Alright, I'll pay then. You can pay me back when you get some money. Remember the shipping box will take pretty much anything. Just go forge in the mountains for a bit tomorrow and you'll have enough money for about a week and a half if you use it wisely, depending on what you find."

"Thanks. I guess I can accept that offer." Cam lead Autumn to Howard's Cafe and they walked inside. A blonde haired woman was washing off the tables and a large curly haired man was putting dishes away.

"Laney, do you need any help?" Cam asked.

"You could put dinner in the fridge." The girl answered, not looking up from her work. "Or better yet, how about you eat it seeing as you just got home?"

"I was busy." He told her, walking towards what was possible the kitchen. Laney slammed the rag on the table.

"You're always busy!" Laney stormed pass them brushing up against Autumn as she headed to the stairs.

"I'm sorry Cam. It was a hard day at work for her." Howard apologized.

"It's alright Howard. I'll clean up the rest." Cam replied. "Autumn, are you alright with risotto?"

"Yeah, I like risotto." Autumn nodded.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll get you a plate." She sat down by a table and Cam headed into the kitchen.

"Welcome to Bluebell, Autumn." Howard greeted. "I'm Howard." Howard was an interesting looking man who, for whatever reason, wore red lipstick.

"Nice to meet you." She replied. Cam returned with two bowls of risotto.

"Did you put the rest away, Cam?" Howard asked, leaning against the counter.

"There wasn't any more to put away." He answered.

"Alright. So Autumn, where are you from?" Howard question, curiously.

"Well, I spent most of my life in the city, but moved to my grandparent's farm in Mineral Town a couple of years ago," Autumn answered, in between bites.

"Mineral Town, huh. Cam isn't that where Sabine was from?" He asked.

"Yeah," Cam answered, glumly.

"Do you know Sabine, Autumn?" Howard asked. "It can't too big."

"Actually, Sabine is my cousin." She replied. Cam choked on his risotto.

"Sabine's your cousin?!" He shouted.

"Yeah, she's the reason I got to live in Star Farm. She sold it to me." Autumn told him.

"How is she? Is she planning to come visit? Does she still remember us?" Cam questioned.

Autumn couldn't help but giggle at Cam's frantic questions. "She's good. Sabine plans to come visit after I get settled in. She never stops talking about you. I called her last night and once I brought up meeting you, I couldn't get her to stop." A sweet smile appeared on Cam's face. He looked so happy to hear those words. "I assume Ash is going to want to hear this."

"You bet he will." Cam smiled through the entire time Autumn was there. Howard asked her a few more questions before she thanked him for having her there. Autumn thanked Cam for the meal and then went home.

It was around 10:30 when she got inside. Autumn changed into her pajamas then went to see where Ash and Cheryl had put her dishes. She moved a few things around, but they had placed most of the dishes in good spots. As she left the kitchen, Autumn noticed the frame on her table. That picture was taken on the first day she and Andy visited Rosebud Farm. They spent most of the trip shadowing Sabine, who had been staying there while her parents settled their divorce. It took Sabine around 15 minutes to figure out how to use their Grandmother's camera.

Autumn moved the photo to her bedside table then laid in bed, hoping to dream of that day.

 _ **I hope you guys liked the chapter. If you read my pokemon fan fiction, I hopefully will have a new chapter out in two days. Anyways see you all next time!**_


End file.
